A block copolymer (BCP) is a copolymer including plural types of polymer blocks. For example, if a BCP film in which the composition ratio of two types of monomers is about 30:70 is heated, a columnar pattern called a cylindrical phase is generated in the BCP film due to phase separation in the BCP. Therefore, it is considered to form the pattern on an interconnect to use the pattern for interconnect processing or the like. However, the pattern on the interconnect may be largely shifted in position in this case, which may reduce the yield for the interconnect processing or the like.